You have gone off the rails
by G-Skywalker
Summary: Conjunto de oneshots inspirados en canciones de Radiohead. Erik/Charles. WARNING: Intentos de suicidio, alcohol, drogas, depresión, angst, ligeramente AU.


div class="jumpmenu" style="text-align: right; margin-right: 1em; font-family: monotype; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div id="story" style="font-family: monotype; font-size: 14px;"El repentino resplandor hizo que le ardieran los ojos a pesar de que aún continuaban cubiertos por sus párpados. Gimió de molestia e incomodidad al sentirse obligado a ver a su alrededor para reparar en lo que ocurría: – ¿Qué haces? – logró murmurar con voz /br /- Son las doce del mediodía, Charles – contestó Hank en una mezcla de timidez y decisión, - Deberías comer algo al menos. Acabo de regresar del supermercado, he traído-br /br /- No me importa lo que hayas traído, solo baja la condenada cortina – interrumpió irritado, volviendo a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada – estás haciendo que me vuelva la migraña. br /br /Hank lo miró con temor a desobedecer, pero lo suficientemente preocupado como para no rendirse; sin embargo, accedió a bajar la cortina y en su lugar encendió la amable luz de una de las lámparas de mesa – Como estaba diciendo, deberías comer algo. Si no quieres levantarte, puedo prepararte lo que quieras y /br /- Gracias, pero no tengo apetito. – dijo cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo - Apaga esa luz cuando /br /Hank abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, desesperado por hacer que aquel hombre harapiento se levantara aunque fuere para sentarse en la misma cama y comer algo, pero sabía que si continuaba insistiendo Charles terminaría por encenderse en un ataque de ira que lo sacaría de la habitación a empujones si era necesario. Se quedó de pie unos segundos en la angustia de no saber qué más hacer… si las cosas continuaban así, Charles era capaz de permanecer tendido en el desvencijado lecho hasta morir de hambre. Hank contuvo las ganas desesperadas de gritarle, ya había comprobado que no servía para nada. br /br /– Volveré más tarde. – terminó por murmurar, y sus pasos se alejaron hasta interrumpirse con el solitario sonido de la puerta al /br /Charles abrió los ojos de nuevo, reparando que Hank había dejado la luz de la lámpara encendida. Entonces vio esas sombras que llevaban impresos tantos recuerdos que él deseaba enterrar… recuerdos que lo asustaban cuando comenzaban a acechar su cabeza… No, no quería recordar, no quería sentirlo de nuevo… Se levantó y apagó la lámpara, sintiendo de súbito como todas aquellas memorias se alejaban más y más de él hasta perderse en una oscuridad infinita. Se sintió a salvo. Tumbado en la cama, tuvo la adictiva sensación de ser abrigado por la oscuridad que lo hacía sentir invisible, como parte de la penumbra que rodeaba ese espacio al que se había reducido su mundo. br /br /Entonces volvió a preguntarse por qué continuaba emahí/em, luego de tantos fracasos, de haber perdido a su familia, a quienes intentaba salvar, y sentirse confinado en esa emjaula/em como un animal rastrero echado en su propia inmundicia… - ¿por qué? – se oyó murmurar, como un fantasma. Y aquello no tenía nada que ver con la vergüenza, esa hacía mucho tiempo que no la sentía más. Porque los días pasados, su viejo yo, todas esas historias parecían ahora como parte de las páginas gastadas de cuentos casi olvidados, que nada tenían que ver con su realidad. br /br /Se sostuvo de uno de sus codos y tanteó sobre la mesa de noche la lámpara que reposaba sobre ella y que permanecía desconectada para evitar que Hank tuviera la tentación de encenderla en una de sus visitas. br /br /Aquello lo hizo pensar en él, en Hank. Era un buen chico, lo único que le /br /Rebuscó el foco y lo desenroscó. br /br /Le lastimaba pensar en lo desagradecido y cruel que había sido con él, cuando lo único que hacía era gritarle y rechazar sus esfuerzos. Estaba arruinando su vida, y Hank era demasiado brillante como para permanecer atado a él, que ya nada tenía para /br /Quebró el foco con el pie de la cama y tomó un pedazo de vidrio entre sus dedos, que se cortaron con el roce. La oscuridad era absoluta, pero no necesitaba ver lo que estaba haciendo, solo quería sentirlo. Enterró el vidrio con todas sus fuerzas en su muñeca, en un profundo corte perpendicular separando piel, carne y venas como si estuvieran fabricadas de papel. Sintió ese característico ardor de la herida que fue rápidamente acompañado por el calor de la sangre, que empezó a brotar cayendo como un borbotón de riachuelos escarlatas por su brazo, empapando su ropa. Se concentró en la sensación del líquido circulando y encontrándose con esa inesperada abertura para saltar al vacío, obligándole a atender la creciente necesidad de cerrar los ojos y echarse a /br /No sentía miedo. No tenía miedo de morir porque ya no había nada más qué perder. Hank podría empezar de nuevo, con otra vida que no fuera ocuparse de limpiar sus miserias. Era lo mejor para é /br /Entonces, como abrigado por la certeza de que todo lo que él era cesaría de existir en aquella desvencijada habitación, se permitióempensarlo…/embr /br /"Espero que tengas más suerte que yo. Ya he sufrido lo suficiente por los dos."br /br /Sintió que flotaba, que su cuerpo había perdido todo su peso y su respiración era cada vez más lenta. Ya no tenía las fuerzas para mover nada, aunque tampoco lo intentó. Se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que todo terminara, que su conciencia se extinguiera borrando todo cuanto él hubiera sido. br /br /Trató de pensar en emsu/em rostro. Quería que eso fuera lo último que su mente proyectara antes de desconectarse, y no le fue difícil, puesto que su recuerdo siempre se encontraba /br /Pero entonces sintió como la luz blanca le quemó los ojos… otra /br /"No." Pensó "No me hagas esto."br /br /Pero antes de que pretendiera siquiera hablar y decirle que no lo intentara más, que apagara esa luz que lastimaba sus ojos y le permitiera dormir, todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo y su sumió en una serena inconsciencia. br /br /hr /br /br /Despertó en otra habitación que no era la suya, limpia y bien iluminada. Se dio cuenta que la luz provenía de las lámparas todas encendidas y que allá afuera era de noche. No sentía /br /- ¿Hank…? – murmuró, y el dulce rostro del muchacho alcanzó su límite de visió /br /- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó esbozando una sonrisa cariñ /br /- Vivo. – contestó mirando la intravenosa conectada a su brazo y las vendas que rodeaban pulcramente su muñeca. Sumió la cabeza en la almohada y sus ojos se clavaron en el techo. – Gracias. – se obligó a decir, aunque sabía que no podría engañarlo; Hank no contestó y continuó con su trabajo. Interminables minutos de tenso silencio cayeron sobre los dos. Sabía que Hank quería hablar, gritar, desahogarse por todo cuanto tenía que soportar, pero no lo haría. – Lo lamento, Hank… - murmuró sin poder evitar que se le quebrara la /br /- Descansa. – interrumpió con una mueca floja que pretendía ser una sonrisa, entonces dio media vuelta y sin más abandonó la habitació /br /Charles volvió la vista hacia el techo. Ese había sido su tercer intento. Tres veces había despertado en aquella misma habitación de luces blancas, con cables conectados a su cuerpo y los ojos de Hank sobre él, llenos de una profunda decepción. Pensar en ello le hizo sentir la terrible desesperación de arrancarse los cables y los puntos que cerraban su herida, pero decidió que aquella noche, en cambio, iba a descansar. Mañana mismo volvería a pedirle a Hank que se marchara de una vez, que ya no necesitaba de su atención ni de su compañía; que era hora de que él hiciera algo más por su propia vida y le dejara en paz. Sí, sería mañana. br /br /Charles volvió a cerrar sus ojos irritados y el sueño se deslizó por si mismo buscando un poco de silencio en los confines de la inconsciencia. /div 


End file.
